Discovering Love
by tomisaqt
Summary: Harry is about to turn 16 and he realizes that he loves Hermione. He kow he has liked her more than as a friend, but he has always ignored it. The thing is Hermione feels the same way. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, JKR does!
1. Discovering Love

Harry was longing for Sirius, he was the last person Harry really considered as close as a parent, but now he's gone too. He couldn't believe it. It just didn't seem real, seem possible. How could Sirius, the funniest and closest personto him be dead? But yet, he now had a new longing that he just now discovered. He was longing for Hermione. But not just to talk to as a friend like they used to. Harry loved her. He knew he had, but yet never really paid attention to it. Now as he sat on his cousins spare bed, he needed to tell her.

"Just four more weeks," Harry told himself, "four more weeks and I'll be out of here and on my way to school." Absentmindedly, he glanced at his watch. 1 minute till he officially turned 16. He hadn't received any letters from his friends since the week after school ended. 12:00 am came and there was a peck of a beak at the window. He rushed over, expecting it to be the Daily Prophet owl. But when he opened the window, Hedwig, his snow white owl, flew in, quickly followed by Pig, Ron's owl.

Harry opened Hedwig's package first. It was a birthday present from Hermione. Harry read the letter aloud to himself. It said:

Dear Harry,

I am at the Burrow. Ron is sending a present too. We have a surprise for

you. Ron insists on telling you though. Happy Birthday! By the time you

this, you will probably already be 16. I have known something for a long

but now is the best time to tell you. I love you. I hope you love me too.

I miss you. I need you. Please accept to what Ron ahs to say. Well,

reply soon.

Love,

Hermione

Harry finally knew what Hermione thought of him. He ripped the paper of the package. It was a diary, in which a number of poems about Harry and Hermione together, had been written.


	2. Escaping at Long Last

Harry's heart was burning. He wanted to write back and say that he returned her love. That he loved her idea that they should go steady. But, he still had several weeks before school started and he could see her.

Plus, she hadn't said anything about him being invited to join them. All of a sudden, Pig squawked in his ear. Harry was afraid that he might wake up the Dursleys, so he grabbed the owl and listened closely. But, luckily, it hadn't been loud enough.

He had forgotten all about Ron's gift after he had read Hermione's letter. So, he ripped the letter and gift off the owl's leg and the letter aloud, just as he had done with Hermione's.

_Dear Harry,_

_Mum just told us that you could come stay the rest of the summer. _

_Isn't that great mate? I can't believe Hermione feels that way about_

_you. Do you like her? Well, I'm not allowed to say anymore in case _

_the owl gets intercepted. We'll pick you up on your birthday 6:00 am_

_no matter what the Dursleys say. Bye mate._

_Your friend,_

_Ron_

Harry couldn't believe it. He got to see Hermione four weeks earlier than he expected. He ripped the paper off the box. First, it was a bunch of fudge, chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, and many more treats. Under that was a book. A broom care book especially made for the Firebolt. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I love you too Hermione. I would really love to go steady with you._

_Thanks for the book and poems. Got to go in case _

_this gets intercepted. See you guys in a couple of hours._

_From,_

_Harry_

He couldn't believe it. He got to spend 4 1/2 weeks w/the love of his life and his best friend. It couldn't get much better than this. He had a little over 6 hours before Ron came and got him. He tied the letter to Pig's leg and set him go. "Go back to the Burrow," Harry told him.

6 hours later, Harry was packed and ready to go. 2 minutes later the doorbell rang and Harry answered it. It was Mr. Weasley and Ron.

"Hey mate! Have you had a good birthday yet?" Ron asked him.

"Great so far," Harry replied. At 6:04, they were on their way to the Burrow. When they arrived, Harry was greeted by a bunch of kisses from his girl. This was the best so far.


	3. The Burrow

Disclaimer: None of the characters in these chapters are mine. I owe all of the credit to my fav. author JK Rowling.

Hermione and Harry couldn't stop talking about how much the love each other. Finally, everyone got so tired of hearing it every moment, so Mrs. Weasley told them to do it in a private area.

4 weeks later, very one was at breakfast when Errol, the family owl, came flying into the kitchen. Ron grabbed the letters and passed them out to the owners. Every one was excited because they were the results to the OWLs that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had taken the previous school year.

The results were outstanding. Hermione got all Es of course, and Harry and Ron got Es in everything except Divination, which they were exceedingly happy to drop out of.

Professor Dumbledore had also sent the booklists for that year. Mrs. Weasley announced that they would be going to Diagon Alley. Hermione took it among herself to ask if she and Harry could go off by themselves. Harry could feel himself blush madly. After Mrs. Weasley had given them permission, Harry scolded Hermione.

"Why did you have to ask her that aloud?" he asked her.

"Because now we have permission, and except for the fact that Ron has to come with us, we are going to be totally alone," she answered him simply.

When they arrived, Ron followed them knowing he would regret even asking if he could come too. All the two of them were doing was putting their arms around each other, and kissing. Ron tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it.

They had gone into Gringot's and gotten some money and they had gotten all of their school supplies. Now Hermione was insisting that the two boys get their hair cut.

Hermione finally convinced them.

"Now that's much better isn't it?" she asked after the boys were done. All the boys could do was grunt as she got her hair done. It was around lunch time and all of their stomachs were grumbling.

They finally decided on a place to eat. When that was done, they met up with the rest of the Weasleys and left Diagon Alley.

After supper, every one packed their trunks. Harry and Hermione unwillingly separated to Ron and Ginny's rooms.

"Good night sweetheart," Hermione cooed.

"Good night baby," Harry replied.

The morning was hectic. Every one was trying to get a quick breakfast and find their clothes. As they walked out the door towards King Cross, they knew that returning to Hogwarts would pay off for the hectic morning.


	4. Aboard The Hogwarts Express

When they reached King's Cross and crossed onto Platform 9 3/4, all Mrs. Weasley could do was cry. Fred and George had decided to finish their 7th year at school, and the other four weren't even close to graduating. So, she was all alone again.

When all of the bone crushing hugs and reminders not to use owl post were finished, they boarded the train. Finally, at long last, the train turned the corner, and the station was out of sight. They stumbled along the corridors until they found an empty carriage. Ron and Harry stored the trunks in the racks above their heads and Crookshanks leapt onto Hermione's lap for a nap.

Harry suddenly realized that because of Ron and Hermione, he had forgotten all about Sirius during the summer.

But, for some reason, he felt guilty of that. He felt good that he didn't spend the summer grieving, but now he felt that he didn't respect him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" questioned Hermione, walking over to sit by him.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Ron pressed.

"Nothing!" Harry yelled, his anger rising.

"Harry, something's wrong, please tell us," Hermione said very quietly and calmly.

"I was thinking maybe I was being disrespectful because I didn't grieve over Sirius," he said in a whispering voice.

He couldn't believe he said that aloud.

"Harry, you're not being disrespectful. It was good that you didn't grieve over him. Sirius would have been proud that you aren't that weak. Please don't get mad at yourself," Hermione said soothingly. She kissed him and started absentmindedly stroking Crookshanks.

After what seemed like days, they arrived at Hogsmeade station. They got off and found a carriage. This was going to be an exciting year for every one.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. At Hogwarts

When their carriage pulled up to the stone entrance way, Hermione immediately put her spare arm around Harry's waist. She obviously wanted to announce to the whole school that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. 'I guess I can live with that,' he thought.

But, all of a sudden, as he stepped into the marble Great Hall, a rush of memories came to him. He remembered this was the place that he had met his godfather. Harry couldn't stop the tears. He grabbed his robe collar and broke down. Hermione sort of dragged him into the Great Hall the rest of the way.

"Harry, get a hold of yourself," she whispered urgently.

Harry was glad to get out of there. Hermione understood that he couldn't get a grip on himself. So, since she was a prefect and knew the password, she half-dragged, half-carried him to the Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady's picture swung open and Harry collapsed into his favorite armchair. He couldn't help it. The school brought so many memories.

Ron came up later and brought them some food and pumpkin juice. He left and went back to the Great Hall. Then it was just the two of them again Somehow, Harry managed to get a grip on himself. So, as if they knew every one would be flooding into the common room, he found enough strength in him to walk up to the boys' dormitory.

Hermione kissed him good night and headed off to the girls dormitory. For some reason, he felt lightheaded and dizzy and thought he was going to throw up and faint. But, he made it to his bed and fell onto it without changing his clothes or putting his glasses on the nightstand.


	6. The Hospital Wing

When Harry woke up the next morning, somebody had removed his glasses. But, he felt weaker than he had last night. He had thought it might be a cold or from crying so much and that it would pass over.

Now, he was really weak and didn't know what to think. He knew Hermione would know what it was, but he also knew that she would take him straight to the Hospital Wing. He got dressed and his body took him slowly to the girls' dormitory.

Harry walked right in and found Hermione waiting for him. She took one look at him and knew it was the flu. But, he was also walking gingerly and, Hermione knew from experience that that meant broken ribs. 'But some one would have to have to attacked him,' she thought.

Without telling him why, she grabbed him and dragged him to the Hospital Wing. He was too weak to argue, so he just let her drag him. "Madame Pomfrey, I'm pretty sure Harry's got the flu, but I brought him here just in case," she said as soon as they reached the Hospital Wing. Just as she finished her sentence, Professor Dumbledore came calmly strolling in and said he had to command that Harry stay in the Hospital Wing until further notice.

"Headmaster, the boy has the flu, do you really think I'm going to let him run loose in the school and get the rest of the students sick?!?!?!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "Do you really think I need the whole school in here?"

'How could this have happened so quickly?' Hermione thought to herself while looking at how gingerly he was walking,' Just yesterday, he was all worked up about being a couple. Now look at him.'

"Madame Pomfrey, can I talk to you in private?" she asked as the Headmaster left the wing.

"Of course! What ever could it be about?"

"I think Harry's got broken ribs. I don't know how, but he's moving way too gingerly for it to be a coincidence."

"I'll give him a sleeping draft and check him out. Now, run along to class." Hermione kissed Harry and headed off to find Ron.

Sorry so short, But PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Worrying About Harry

Hermione found Ron waiting for her outside the door. "Professor Dumbledore wants-" she began.

"I know. I heard," Ron interrupted her.

"Ron, I'm really worried about him. I mean, how could he have broken ribs if he just fell into bed? I watched him. Someone had to have attacked him," she said.

"Stop worrying! Just go to see Dumbledore if you're really that worried about him!" he yelled.

...Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey had checked Harry and he was starting to stir while the sleeping draft slowly wore off. But, he was screaming in agony. His side felt like it was about to explode due to the pain in his ribs and his head felt like his scar was about to split his head in two.

'What's happening to me?!?' he thought as he screamed. Then, it all stopped. the pain was still there and he was still screaming on the outside where the whole school could still hear him. But to himself, he was totally calm. He had fainted as he had felt like doing all last night and this morning.

Hermione and Ron rushed to the hospital.

"'Stop worrying about him!' I knew something like this was going to happen," Hermione said. As they ran into the hospital, they saw Harry screaming with a crowd surrounding him. The two broke through the throng and saw an awful sight. Harry was bleeding, he was out cold, he had bruises on his head and a bone sticking out of his right ankle.

"He's been attacked! Somebody get Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione screamed. But, there was no need for that. The headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape ran towards the crowd.

HAHA Suspense. Bu-bye for now.


	8. The Attacker

The teachers all stared at the boy in disbelief.

"Who could have done this Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"I have a slight idea, but I cannot be sure. What I do know is that Harry is not safe."

"Who do you think did this Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Either a Death Eater or Voldemort himself," he replied, ignoring all of the flinching. "Harry is in critical condition. He's got so many injuries that magic cannot cure them."

It had been hours since Harry had screamed. All classes had been canceled so that the teachers could have a meeting. Dumbledore had forgotten to mention one thing that he thought might be happening, thought.

"As you all know, last year we had reason to believe that Harry was being possessed. This could be what is actually happening. Voldemort could be causing Harry to hurt himself and that is what is giving him the headaches he has been experiencing.

"That is just one of my theories. But, we will talk later. Let us go down and eat some supper. Tomorrow, we will pass out schedules and resume regular activities. Goodnight."


	9. The Thoughts

As Hermione and Ron walked to the Great Hall, Hermione thought something terrible. She wanted it to leave her mind so that she could walk in peace. So, she broke the silence by saying

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore. Go find us some seats away from the crowd so we can talk." Hermione walked towards the staff table and Ron found two empty seats at the very back of the hall where nobody ever sat.

"Professor, um, how many more attacks would it take to make Harry totally accessible? I realize that he is very weak now, but, if he gets attacked before he's better, what will we do?" Hermione stammered when she got to the table. She knew it sounded terrible, but she was more worried about her boyfriend than she'd ever been since she met him. Hermione tried to hide her fear, but couldn't help showing some of it.

"We are not sure. We don't even know who or what is causing the attacks at this time. Miss Granger, go eat. Stop worrying. Harry will be fine. I will notify you when we know what is going on," he replied.

Hermione slowly walked towards where she saw Ron watching her.

"What did he say?" he asked as she sat on the bench across from him. Nobody could here them, nor could they understand what they were saying.

"He said not to worry about him, but how can I not?" she replied after a while.

That's all for now. Sorry it's so short/ sad. But, I write down what pops into my mind, and for some reason, that's what popped in to my mind. I'll add more later.


	10. The Third Attack

"He has never led us wrong before Hermione, why would he want to start now? I mean, I know it sounds odd for him to say that Harry will be fine, but he's always been right," Ron said after a while.

Ron and Hermione sat and thought for a while in silence. But Dumbledore didn't think he was leading him in the right way. He himself didn't know if Harry was going to be fine, let alone live.

As he thought more and more on the subject, he realized something, and was surer than ever that Voldemort was causing Harry to hurt himself. Though he could tell the staff, he couldn't tell the two children that had been asking about Harry.

A high-pitched, long scream broke his thoughts. It was coming from exactly above their heads. Suddenly the whole school, which had been talking very loudly, became absolutely silent. The only noise they could hear was the childish scream.

Dumbledore ran to the hospital wing as fast as he could, since it was impossible to Disapparate inside Hogwarts. He prepared a trap and all of a sudden, Lucius Malfoy was in a cage that was indestructible to even the darkest and strongest of magic.

"Why would you try to kill a boy no older than your very own son, Lucius? Well, you are about to feel the pain that you have been causing this boy," the headmaster said. And with that, all that was left of the oldest Malfoy man still alive was a limp body in a cage.

I know it seems like a mystery story right now, but soon, you'll start to see more and more of the love between Harry and Hermione. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Protecting Harry

Then, all of the teachers and students were in the ward. Malfoy, stunned, ran over to his now dead father. He had never wanted to be like his father, nor had he ever wanted his father to try to kill anybody. But, never in his whole entire life had he thought his father's job could kill him.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that you never wanted your father to try to kill or kill anybody. His job has cost him his life. He tried to kill Mr. Potter," the Headmaster said, looking into Malfoy's horrorstricken face.

After a while, the headmaster broke the silence by saying, " Now, everyone go back to the Great Hall and then continue onto bed. No one is to talk about what has just happened here. If we hear of it, the person or people that were talking will be severely punished."

As all of the students began to file back to the Great Hall, the remaining teachers held Ron, Hermione, and Draco back.

"You three may talk amongst yourselves but to no one else. Am I understood?" he asked.

"Yes professor," the three of them answered.

"You three must get along. If Voldemort saw you fighting, he would know that you would be easy targets." They knew it would be hard. The two of them had always hated Draco. But, if Dumbledore said it had to be done, it had to be done.

They were supposed to go back to the hall, but how could they? So much had gone on that night that they had to talk it over. Draco started softly crying by his father's limp body, something Ron and Hermione had never seen him do, but he didn't say anything. He just sat there and cried. Finally, he said softly and whispering,

"Dumbledore wants us to be friends. I can't believe I'm saying this, but what have I got to lose? I've always been jealous of Harry, getting so much attention. That's why I was mean to him and you two because you got the friendship with him that I wanted.

"My father always said to ignore him, but how could I? I wanted to be his friend so much. And then I started being mean to him. All of the softies in Slytherin said to be nice to him and he'd be my friend. But my dad would have been so disappointed in me. I know he doesn't want all of the attention and I have to go and make it worse by making him even more miserable than he already was."


	12. Befriending Malfoy

The two of them couldn't believe their ears. Malfoy, admitting he was jealous? Hermione moved closer to Harry and farther away from what seemed like the world.

She got to his bed and cried, and cried, and cried. And as the tears hit his face, he woke up stronger. Strong enough, in fact to sit up. He cried with Hermione and then the two of them kissed. Not just a friendly peck on the cheek or even what they had been doing over the summer.

They kissed like a real couple. They stayed locked for several minutes before they came up for a breath. Each of them had red eyes from crying. Something about Hermione's tears hitting Harry's face had worked magic.

For two days Hermione and Ron were allowed to skip classes so that they could stay with Harry. Normally, Hermione would have said no, but this was different.

On the third day, Madame Pomfrey released Harry. All around the school, it was said that Harry and Hermione had locked lips.

"I wish I could murder the jerk!" Harry said when he found out Malfoy was the one who told.

"But we have to befriend him. Dumbledore said it's the only way to conquer you-know-who," Ron told Harry.

"I don't get it," Harry said. "Why do we always have to be nice to Draco, but he's still mean to us? I mean, would it kill him to be nice for one measly second?"

"But I think he's changed, Harry. You should have heard him in the ward. He actually sounded sad. Harry, he was crying when he found his father dead," Hermione said. "Look, it's been a long day discussing this. I know it is Sunday, but I'm tired, and we've got classes tomorrow. See you tomorrow morning."

And with that Hermione walked to the girls' dormitories and the boys to the boys' dormitories.


	13. Potions Class

The next morning, the three students walked to the Great Hall.

"Oh no! We haven't got our schedules yet!" Hermione exclaimed. But, much to their surprise, the twins and Ginny had collected three 6th year Gryffindor schedules.

"We've got Double Potions first!" Ron groaned while looking at Thursday's set of classes.

"Why couldn't today be Monday or Tuesday?" Harry asked.

As they made their way to the dungeons, Hermione got to thinking. What if, because Malfoy's changed, Snape's changed, too? She didn't say anything to Ron because she knew there would be a snide remark afterwards. But she pulled her boyfriend aside.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"I was thinking. Maybe Snape's changed just like Malfoy?" she answered.

"Well, there is one way to find out. Let's kiss like we did the other day in the middle of making a potion. If he says anything rude, we'll know he hasn't. But if he just passes us or asks us kindly to stop, we'll know he has," Harry suggested.

"Well, it's worth a try," Hermione said. So, they met up with Ron at the door and waited for Snape to let the class in.

The three found seats towards the middle of the dungeon. Snape explained the potion for the day and began to roam the room. As he got closer to the trio, Harry and Hermione got closer to each other. When Snape got to their table, the two started to kiss, exactly how they had the other day. Snape stopped at their table, but instead of snarling, he totally ignored them.

"I knew it! Professor Dumbledore must have told him the same thing he told Draco and us!" Hermione whispered when all of the Oooohhhh!ing and Aaaahhhh!ing had succeeded.

"Now it's going to be easy to pass this class!" Ron exclaimed. With that, they got to work on their potions.


	14. Hermione's Discovery

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long, but here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Oh, and if you have any ideas, just add them to my reviews!**_

After their last class, Ron broke off from Harry and Hermione. He didn't say why, but they thought they had an idea of why.

"Why would he leave? We weren't doing anything wrong. Nobody has said anything rude all afternoon, which is a first when Ron's your friend," Hermione said.

"I know, but maybe it's something else. Maybe he just got tired of us being a couple and him having no one. I mean, we did make out in front of him. There's nothing wrong with that to me!" Harry replied when he saw the look Hermione was giving him, "but it's just, as far as I know, he hasn't kissed anyone except for his mum."

So the two of them went on a walk by the lake.

"I wonder what he's been doing. he's ditched us a lot lately. Maybe he's actually doing homework," Hermione thought aloud.

"I don't think so, Hermione," Harry said slowly, "look over there. Either Ginny got her hair cut or that's Ron. But I'm more than positive that's Ron. But who's that he's walking with?"

"I'm not sure Harry, but I want to find out," Hermione said.

As the two of them walked closer to Ron, Ron and the other person walked the other way. They wouldn't find out that minute, obviously.

Later that night, Harry went back to the hospital wing for a checkup. During that time, Hermione went to the library.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he's here with her! That little snitch! Wait till Harry finds out!"

By her, she meant Pansy Parkinson. But much different from what you're supposed to do in a library, Ron and Pansy weren't studying. The two of them were in the middle of a make out session and Hermione was an eye-witness.


	15. Keeping A Secret

Hermione quickly checked out the books that she needed and left the library. She ran back to the common room as fast as she could, hoping that Harry would be back. Hermione barely had breath to spare to say, in a rush,

"Fairylight!" (that was the day's password). When she burst in to the common room, it was completely empty.

"Damn!" she said. She slowly walked towards the stairs to the girls' dormitories when she had an idea.

"Maybe Harry was really tired and just headed to bed early," she told herself. She turned the other way when she reached the bottom of the girls' stairs. When she came to the 7th year boys' dormitory, she went right in. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all in bed, not asleep, but talking to each other when she came in.

"Have any of you seen Harry?" she asked breathlessly. Her run all the way from the library to the common room had been tiring. Dean and Seamus told her no, but as she was turning around to leave, Neville told her that Madame Pomfrey was holding him overnight.

"Why? He was perfectly healthy!!!" And with that she ran out of the room and down to the Hospital Wing.

When she finally got there, she burst in and demanded to see Harry.

"Madame Pomfrey! Where's Harry? This is really important!" she said.

"Well, he's in bed right over here. If you don't slow down, Ms. Granger, you'll be in the bed right next to him."

"What's wrong with him? He was perfectly healthy this morning. What could have changed between the time dinner was over to the time you called him up here? He ate like a pig at dinner and at lunch and at breakfast, and that's the first time he's done that in a long time," Hermione said in a rush.

"Ms. Granger, slow down and have a seat. As far as I know, he has just developed a little cold. I want to keep him overnight and see how he does. If he seems fine in the morning, I'll release him. I just want to make sure that it's nothing contagious like the flu, and that it doesn't become that if it isn't already. As far as telling him this obviously important information, I don't care so long as you are back in your common room by bedtime," Madame Pomfrey said calmly.

Harry was asleep when Hermione sat down, apparently not having been affected by Hermione's screaming rage.

"Harry," she said softly.

"Hey Hermione. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I waited for you in the common room, but Neville said Madame Pomfrey kept you over night. I got worried. But I do have some strange and scary news," she said.

"What is it?" he asked excitedly. "Well, when you came up here for a check up, I went to the library to get some books for our essays. After a while, I heard something really weird. When I got up to see what it was, it was Ron and Pansy. But they weren't arguing or even calmly talking."

"What were they doing???" Harry asked.

"Well, they were making out. Right there in the library. In the middle of a make out session. If I had stayed any longer, I might have witnessed it getting really intimate."


	16. Confronting Ron

"Hey Ginny!" Harry and Hermione called in unison as they walked, hand in hand, into the Great Hall. They knew that she knew what was going on between Ron and Pansy and they were eager to know.

"Hey you guys!" Ginny replied as they approached the Gryffindor table. They sat down across from each other. Harry was next to Ginny and Hermione was next to Neville.

"What's up? You guys look beat. Did you two stay up all night again, making out?"

"NO!" they said in unison.

"We were thinking about Ron," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we hear he has a new girlfriend," Harry said with a smirk on his face that Ginny couldn't see because she was reading the "Daily Prophet". They were setting her a trap that they knew she could not help but take. They knew that she knew what they were doing, but she took it any way.

In the matter of five seconds after Hermione and Harry said that, she spit out her orange juice. It sprayed all over the table and Harry and Hermione's robes.

"What did you say?" she coughed.

**_I know it's really short, but I didn't have much time to write today. Studying for exams! Ugh! Well, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! Tell me what y'all think._**


	17. Answers, Answers

"We said that we heard Ron has a new girlfriend," Hermione replied. "Know anything?"

"No...," Ginny said slowly. "Where would you hear a silly thing like that? That's a stupid rumour."

"Oh yeah? Because we heard this rumour from a reliable source," Harry said.

"Really? Wh-Wh-Who would you have heard that from?"

"Well, you if you tell us. We saw something. Not really heard anything," Hermione told Ginny. "But if you don't want to tell us... We'll just leave."

Hermione and Harry got up to leave when Ginny said, "Aren't you guys going to stay for breakfast?"

"Depends, are you going to give us answers?"

"No. He's my brother. If it was anybody else, I'd tell you in a heartbeat. And as close of friends as you are, he's still my brother. He's trusted me with this and I'm not going to betray him. I'm sorry. If you must know, ask him yourselves. I don't want to be in the middle of this. When you guys find out, I want it to be from Ron himself so that I'm not on the receiving end of his horrible temper."

With that, Ginny got up and walked away from the table. Her flaming hair was seen amongst the crowd until the doors closed and she was no longer visible past the heavy oak doors.

Harry and Hermione decided that they must find out, and since Ginny wasn't going to tell, then they'd simply have to ask Ronald himself.

* * *

_I edited the end. To make it more realistic. Hope you like it better!_


	18. A Happy Reunion

First of all, I apologize for not updating in so long. I was concentrating on "Baby on the Way?" and then I finished that and started the sequel and then I started updating "Growing Up". And then I had project after project after project plus tons of homework. So here's the next chapter. Second off, I haven't received any reviews for this story. That's weird. Oh well, here's the next chapter!

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he and Hermione walked down the sloping lawn. They could see Ron's brilliant red hair down at Hagrid's hut and they headed down there. He turned his head to see who was calling his name. When he saw it was Harry and Hermione, he turned back around and busied himself helping Hagrid with the fire.

"Ronald, please talk to us!" Hermione called after him. She began running down the slope and reached the bottom several seconds before Harry. "Ron, please. We want to know what's been going on. You've been ignoring us and avoiding us. Please, tell us what's been going on. I mean, you've been hanging out with Pansy Parkinson for heaven's sake!"

"You want to know why I've been avoiding you? You want to know why I've been hanging out with Pansy? You guys betrayed me," he replied.

"How did we betray you?"

"Please, spare me!" he said sarcastically. "You betrayed me by going behind my back and dating that backstabbing limelight hogging git! You knew that I liked you but yet you still dated him! And you, Potter, you knew I liked Hermione and you still asked her out! How could you? I told you last year that I loved her! How could you do this to me?"

"Ronald, you're being stupid!" Hermione said.

"Now I'm stupid? So you think I'm too stupid to comprehend the meaning of love?" he asked, his ears and face turning a red that matched his hair.

"Ron, she never said that!" Harry replied defensively.

"That's what she meant though!"

"No it's not, Ronald! And you know that. Stop fighting! I hate it when you fight!" her eyes overflowed with tears and she sat down on a log that Hagrid had cut. "I never knew that you felt that way about me! You were too busy concentrating on who your sister was dating to even talk to us!" By this time, tears were streaming down her face and she could barely speak past the tears.

Harry walked over and sat next to her on the log. He put his arm around her and she cried into his shoulder. Ron stood across from them and stared, embarrassed, at his feet. His face was red from shame and anger. He couldn't believe that he had made the girl of his dreams cry.

"Ron, why have you been hanging out with Parvati?" Harry asked, looking up briefly.

"I wanted to make you guys jealous. I wanted to make you think that I was dating her so that maybe you'd break up and I could go out with Hermione. I wasn't really dating her. I was helping her with her homework so that it looked like I was dating her but I really wasn't."

"But somebody said you have a new girlfriend," Harry said. "We assumed, because you were seen with Pansy so much, that you were dating her."

"It's true!" Ron said quickly. "I do have a new girlfriend, but it's not Pansy. I'm dating Lavender. Honestly!" he said in reply to Harry's disbelieving look.

"If you liked me, Ronald, why didn't you just say something?" Hermione said, wiping her eyes and cheeks. "It must have been awful for you to hang out with us all summer knowing how you felt about me but seeing your two best friends so happy together. You should have said something!"

"I tried talking to Harry. I reminded him that I had a crush on you. But he kept dating you and kissing you around me. I couldn't handle it. I had to do something about it. So I decided to make you jealous. I'm sorry."

Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around Ron. She cried into his shoulder and he comforted her. Harry came over and joined the group, and the trio was finally back together.


	19. The Rest of our Lives

**I've been trying to update all of my stories since I have a break from homework. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know that this chapter is set in the seventh year, and that's because I think I have dragged this story out too long. I don't have time to finish the sixth year and start the seventh year. So since I have absolutely no ideas as to what to write for those years, this is the end of the seventh year. Everything in the 6th book has happened. And I also hope that my lovely reviewers haven't given up on me and my inconsistent updating. This is the second to last chapter in the story. This chapter is going to finish off the school year with graduation and everything. The last chapter will kind of be like a checking-up on kind of deal. I'll just summarize what they succeeded in doing and who gets married to whom. So enjoy! Reviews are lovely!**

* * *

Exams came and went. The 7th years anxiously waited for graduation day, including Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, I'm so excited. We'll finally be out of here, away from the homework and stress and immaturity. We're finally adults. You realize we've been here for 7 years and next September will be the first time that we won't be returning here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we realize this. Don't you think we noticed this earlier this year?" Ron asked.

"Well, of course you did. I've been both dreading this day and anxiously awaiting it. I couldn't decide whether I was nervous, mad, or excited. Now I realize that I'm all three plus so much more!"

"Hermione, we'll finally be out of here. We have our whole lives ahead of us now. Once we leave tomorrow, there will be no turning back. We'll be done with school and we can go off to do what we've been destined to since birth," Harry added.

"Yeah, and now that you put it that way, I don't think I'm ready to graduate," Hermione added.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Ever since you started here 7 years ago you've been looking forward to graduating and being a full witch," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but you mentioned that we'll all graduate and go off to do what we were destined to do from birth. Ron, you're a pureblood wizard with good enough grades. You'll have jobs coming at you from every direction. You'll be able to get a job without too much trouble and you can amount to so much. And Harry, you're a half-blood with excellent grades. But more importantly, you're the only one who can stop Voldemort once and for all. Now that Dumbledore's gone, you'll have to do it all by yourself. I'm Muggle-born. Nobody wants a Muggle-born to work for them," Hermione told them, tears springing to her eyes.

"Yes, but Hermione, you have the best grades of our year, possibly of the decade. You may be Muggle-born but your grades and overall success is what matters to employers. They'd rather have someone who knows what they're doing that is Muggle-born than someone who is pureblood and has no idea what they're doing," Ron told her.

Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded. She knew what they were saying was completely logical, but she wasn't buying any of it.

The next day, all of the 7th years waited nervously in the room behind the Great Hall. They dressed in their best dress robes. Ron had been lucky enough to have Fred and George purchase him so new ones. He didn't think he would be able to handle it if he had had to walk down the aisle to receive his diploma in the robes he had been forced to wear to the Yule Ball.

Finally, the time came for Professor McGonagall to start calling the names. The names could be heard across the grounds and inside the room the students were sitting. Hannah Abbot was called, and not too long after Professor McGonagall said the name "Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione gave Ron and Harry quick hugs and walked out of the room and to the stage where Professor McGonagall stood. She gratefully accepted the piece of parchment that McGonagall handed her and sat down by the other 7th years that had already been called.

McGonagall continued down the list. She read the M's and Malfoy's name was called. The sun shone off of his platinum blonde hair as he cockily pranced down the aisle.

'He's so cocky!' Hermione thought. 'Is it just me or did he put even more grease in his hair than usual?'

Finally, Harry's name was called. Hermione was lucky that she had been able to save the two seats beside her. He accepted the parchment from McGonagall and sat down beside Hermione.

"Is it just me or is Malfoy wearing even more hair grease than usual?" Harry asked her as he sat down.

"I think so," Hermione whispered back.

Ron's name was called and Mrs. Weasley could be heard somewhere behind them screaming "That's my son! That's my baby! Congratulations Ronald!" and Mr. Weasley could be heard trying to calm her down. "Molly, you'll embarrass him. You promised that you wouldn't do this to him like you did the rest of them. Sit down Molly, you promised him you wouldn't embarrass him."

Ron sat down and the last few people were called. The graduation party finished and the parents left. The students returned to their dorms for one final last night.

In the morning, the students woke up and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. McGonagall dismissed them all to go to the train where the trunks had already been placed outside the station.

Everyone reached Kings Cross after an uneventful train ride. They said goodbye to their friends and parted their separate ways.

"I'll miss you, Harry. Promise me you'll be careful?" Hermione said to Harry.

"What do you mean? You guys are coming with me, aren't you? To help me fight Him. I can't do it alone," Harry told her.

"Of course we are!" Ron told him. "We're behind you 100. Just let us know when."

"I'm going to go to Godric's Hollow. I didn't get to last summer, but now that I'm out of school, that's what I plan to do. Then we'll go fight Him and we're going to win too."

Harry and Hermione kissed goodbye and Harry walked over to the Dursleys. They had agreed to pick him up and take him to the apartment he had purchased over Christmas break.


	20. Where We Are Now

**Last chapter! I know, I updated twice in one day, but I figured you'd deserved it. Reviews are lovely. Also, this chapter is going to be very short, as a warning. It's just a summary of what each of them did with their lives. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Harry Potter** defeated Lord Voldemort a year after he graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was 18 years old. During that time, he and Hermione Granger broke up to concentrate on more important subjects. Harry began dating Ginny Weasley and they were married two years later when Harry was 20 and Ginny 19. Harry became an Auror, although he has not been needed since the defeat of Voldemort. He and Ginny now have one child with two more on the way.

**Ronald Weasley** helped defeat Harry defeat Voldemort. He broke up with Lavender about the same time that Hermione and Harry broke up. He began dating Hermione a year later. During the year after he broke up with Lavender and before he began dating Hermione, he dated Luna Lovegood. Ron received a job offer at the Ministry of Magic as Senior Assistant to the Minister of Magic. He and Hermione are engaged to be married.

**Hermione Granger** also assisted in the defeat of Voldemort. She became an Auror as well. She now works with Harry, although they no longer date. She remains good friends with him however, and is engaged to marry Ron.

**Ginny Weasley** married Harry Potter two years after Harry defeated the Dark Lord. She and Harry have a child together and she is now pregnant with twins. She is a stay-at-home mother, although she wishes to become a teacher at Hogwarts when her children are old enough to be left in day-care.

**Draco Malfoy** was sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban for admitting he had taken part in the murder of Albus Dumbledore. He was tried and found guilty of attempted murder. He was released on probation by the Minister of Magic himself for giving the Ministry important information regarding the whereabouts of several Death Eaters including his father and Severus Snape. He married Pansy Parkinson a year after he was released as part of an arranged marriage. He took his wife's name after deciding that his name was a disgrace. He is a stay-at-home father with his daughter Madison Lynne Parkinson.

**Pansy Parkinson** married Draco Malfoy after he was released from Azkaban. She now works at the information desk of St. Mungo's because no other place would accept her despicable grades.

**Severus Snape** was executed for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. His location was revealed to the Ministry by Draco Malfoy. He met his daughter for the first time on the day of his execution. He will never forget the nights that he made his biggest mistakes of his life.

**Luna Lovegood** is a single mother. She is the assistant editor of The Quibbler. She plans to take over the magazine in the next year when her father retires. Her son, James Lovegood, has flaming red hair, much like his father Ron Weasley. They briefly dated before he dated Hermione. She will never forget the night she spent with the man she thought she loved and her son was conceived. Her son has yet to meet his father, as his father has yet to meet his son.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this story. It was definitely very…strange, to me at least. It was my first. I'm sorry for dragging this out so long. I truly hope you have enjoyed it and its wacky plot. Please read some of my other stories and review!**


End file.
